


Little Lost Star

by Kurisuta



Category: Naruto, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Hyuuga Hinata, Byakugan, F/M, Love at First Sight, Naruto crossover, Secret Relationship, Young Hyuuga Hinata, young loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: A Young Loki looks down on Hinata and admires her struggle. Wanting to help (and to meet her), Loki descends and offers to help Hinata train. Hinata is transfixed; for the first time someone is watching over her!
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Hyuuga Hinata
Kudos: 2





	Little Lost Star

Loki was young, and didn’t spend much time looking down at the nine realms, but he had found one to interest him.

This world filled with something called Chakra. He looked down, and met eyes with a struggling maiden.

In those clear, perfect eyes, he saw his own struggle. No matter how strong she was, she was never strong enough, never good enough, to impress her father.

It was worse for her, this Hinata.

The brother who was supposed to protect her loathed her, and tormented her. But still she worked, struggled, trying to become strong.

Hinata looked up and saw him watching her. She gave him a little wave. Could the mortal girl really see him?

Loki appeared to her.

He was a little taller than her, just a little.

“Could you really see me?” He said softly, trying not to attract attention.

Hinata smiled up at him. “Y-Yes. I spend my life watching others get strong, I-I never thought someone was looking after me. Are you an angel?”

Loki chuckled. “No. I’m a God. I’m Loki, the Trickster God. I’m from a place called Asgard. But I want to stay with you for a while. I bet I can help you get stronger!”

“Y-You want to help me?” Hinata whispered. “But why? Why me?”

“Hmm...” Loki felt shy for a second. “That’s a secret. Let’s get to work, hoshi-chan.”

Hinata looked at him confused. Had he called her a star?


End file.
